


Behind the masks

by LarryHappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry's gay, Harry's not allowed to 'come out' to to the public, Louis loves Harry but only Louis knows that, M/M, Will is a dick, broken!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHappened/pseuds/LarryHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm broken, Louis. You can't fix me."<br/>"I can try.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Larry Stylinson AU in which Harry's broken and Louis just wants to fix him.<br/>Or<br/>The one in which Louis is in love with Harry, no one knows and he just wants to make the boy he loves feel better.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the prologue makes it seem as if I'm rushing the story. I promise that I'm not but it's required that the boys know Harry's secret, otherwise there would be no point in the story:)  
> This chapter is mainly about Harry but the rest should be focused more on Louis and Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry says something he shouldn't and his secret is put out in the open - Will's a dick.

Harry threw the magazine into the bin angrily after reading yet another article abut himself and the tons of girls he bought home with him every night. 

It was complete bullshit but unfortunately, people believed the lies that were being fed to them by crappy magazines. 

Harry Styles wasn't a slut, a womanizer or a man-whore. He didn't bring girls home with him every night. Hell, he'd only ever fucked two girls in his entire life and he didn't intend on sleeping with any more. 

It was stupid how the people who wrote these articles didn't realize how much it actually hurt Harry to be called a whore. It was stupid how Harry was forbidden to say otherwise and it was stupid that Harry was forced to hide his sexuality behind hurtful rumours. 

Everything was stupid. 

-

"Please give a warm welcome to our guests, One Direction!"

Greeted by the screams of at least 500 fans, Harry walked out onto the stage first with a big smile on his face, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis following behind him. 

He waved at a few fans in the crowd as he made his way over to the couch next to the interviewer, wondering how the hell the five of them were going to fit on the small thing. It was literally the smallest couch he'd ever seen.

Incredibly, they did fit on, though it was a bit of a tight squeeze with Harry pressed up against the arm uncomfortably. Not that anyone noticed.

"Hello boys!" The interviewer greeted them enthusiastically once they were seated.

"Hi!" They replied in unison, like always, big smiles plastered onto their faces. 

"How are you all?" She asked then politely. 

"Great, thanks." Liam answered. 

"That's good." She nodded. 

Harry couldn't remember her name for the life of him even though he'd been told it just a few minutes ago backstage. 

"Let's get straight to it, shall we? Now, I'm sure you boys love your jobs but what's it like to be back to work again after a 2 month break?" The woman asked, linking her hands together on her lap and crossing her legs, leaning forwards. 

"It's weird, but it's still great to be back to work on some new songs for the album that's due to be released this summer." Liam answered again,.

She nodded understandingly. "Oh yes, it's got to be a lot of fun to be back in your natural environment." She joked, pathetically, Harry noted. 

Harry was sure that the rest of the boys only laughed out of politeness at her crap attemptof a joke. 

"And your album, you said. Do we get to know it's name?" She asked inquisitively. 

"Not at the moment unfortunately. Sorry, Helen." Zayn replied kindly. And her name was Helen, Harry realized. "We're trying to keep it a secret until the last moment so we can get a bigger reaction to it. It keeps the fans excited too."

"I understand, it's a good tactic actually." Harry wondered if this woman knew that they didn't decide what they did with releasing the names of their albums. He had a feeling that she didn't. "Have you got a tour planned out for after the album is released?"

Louis answered this time.

"Yes, the date isn't put in cement as of when we're going to release the album but we'll definitely be having another tour."

"That's great. I can guarantee that none of us in here can wait." Helen smiled at them all. "We're going to move onto some Twitter questions from your lovely fans now, if that's okay."

It was more of a statement as opposed to a question so they just nodded their heads in agreement. 

"First up, is a question from @Niallscraic-"

"Love the name." Niall said with a shit eating grin. 

Helen laughed. "Yes, I agree. Very creative. And @Niallscraic says 'How many times has Niall hit himself in the face with something?' Interesting question. I've seen some videos of Niall himself in the face with things, very funny. Who wants to answer?"

Zayn raised his hand. "The answer is indefinite. He's hit himself in the face with things too many times for us to keep count. Like the car thing in the Kiss You video. Our little Niall's rather silly." Zayn laughed, clapping his hand on Niall's shoulder.

"That he is, I'm sure. The second question is from @CupcakeDirectioner, 'Can one of you do your best impression of Taylor swift?'. This should be amusing!" Helen grinned. "Which one of you wants to give it a go?"

She looked around at them all expectantly. 

"I'll do it, I'm good at accents." Niall said eventually with a big smile. "Drum role please." 

Liam, Louis and Harry started tapping on their thighs and Zayn repeated 'Dum, dum, dum, dum' over and over again. It was silly and Harry felt happy for a moment.

Niall clapped his hands together and cleared his throat after a few seconds of 'drum rolling'. The lads stopped immediately. 

The Irish lad paused for a moment before giving the dare a go. 

"He let her drive the truck? He never let me drive the truck!" Niall said in a fake American accent and a high pitched feminine voice.

Everyone laughed, even those who didn't understand the reference. Harry even let out a giggle of some sort and clapped his had over his mouth when he snorted. 

"Oh my goodness!" Helen laughed. "That was ace! A very good accent too, Niall. Well done!"

"Thanks, I try my best." Niall replied with a genuine smile. 

"You sure do!" 

Niall just shrugged his shoulders and continued smiling, which wasn't out of the ordinary. 

"This third question might have to be the last I'm afraid boys, we're running out of time." Helen said some-what apologetically. "@Letmelarryyou, I like the name by the way, says, 'Do you ever feel as if you're being trapped?'.. This one obviously takes quite a different path compared to the others.. Anyone volunteering to answer this?"

Harry thought that this question was something he could relate to because, yes, he did often feel trapped. He was trapped. 

"How about you, Harry? You haven't said anything yet." Helen asked him sweetly. 

Harry gulped and nodded, he didn't even have to think about his answer.

"Alright, uh. I guess I do kind of feel trapped sometimes. It's hard to explain but, like, I feel as if something or someone's stopping me from saying and doing the things I want to. 'Cause you should be able to have the freedom to be the person you want to be but sometimes, you just can't because there's some sort of force stopping you. I mean, yeah, I feel trapped a lot of the time." And shit, Harry knows he shouldn't have said that. Management were going to kill him.

It was silent for a minute after Harry finished speaking. He looked down at his lap and bit his lip softly.

He heard Helen clear her throat and he didn't look up. "Well, uh, that was sweet, Harry. And very well said. But I'm afraid that's all we have time for today, guys. It was great chatting to you, lads, and we hope to see you again soon!" Helen said with a small smile, bringing the interview to a close. 

They all nodded their good-byes and left the stage with the sound of the fans cheering and clapping at them. 

Once back stage, the head of their management team, Will, grabbed Harry by his bicep and pulled him away from the boys. Harry wasn't surprised that Will was waiting for him but he was a little bit confused when the boys stopped with them.

"What the hell was that, Styles?" Will asked, eyes flashing. "Haven't we talked about you dropping hints about this stuff?"

Harry nodded weakly. "I didn't mean to, I swear! It just slipped out!"

"You said it by accident and that makes it all better does it? You'll be accidentally 'letting slip' the real thing next, your sexuality!"

Harry felt the blood rush from his face - The boys, who were watching Will speak rudely to Harry, didn't know about Harry being gay. Will continued his rant, getting in Harry's face.

"We can't have anyone knowing that you're gay. It'll be shit for One Direction's reputation and it's a bad influence to the younger fans! What do you think their parents will say about you and your band mates?" Wil screamed, the veins in his neck popping up. "You have a meeting with me tomorrow, 11am. I expect you to be there Styles, we need to fix this."

Will shoved past Harry, hitting his shoulder, and walked away from the boys, leaving them all alone and stunned into silence. 

Harry stood frozen, not knowing what to do. What did one do when someone had outed them to their best friends? Harry felt like crying, felt letting out the tears that were pooling in his eyes. 

Shakily, he turned to face Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall. 

"Guys, I'm sorry, I swear I meant to tell you all. I just couldn't find the right moment." Harry croaked out as the first tears fell and slipped down his cheeks. 

Niall walked over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Harry man, we'd never judge you for being gay. You're still the same great lad that we love. " Niall told him. 

Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Niall tightly and sobbing into the Irish mans shoulder. 

"Oh, Harry, don't cry." Niall soothed. 

Harry felt another pair of arms wrap around him tightly, pushing Niall off gently and turning Harry around to face him.

"Hazza," Louis began. "I love you, okay? Please don't cry, I don't care if you're gay, Bi or straight - You're my closest friend."

Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and cried a little. 

"Thank you, Lou, I love you too. Platonic-ally, of course." He told Louis weakly.

"Harry," Louis chuckled. "Just because you're gay, it doesn't mean that I'm going to think you mean 'I love you' in a romantic way. You're still the same Harry I knew when I thought you were into chicks."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He sobbed quietly, happy that Louis was fine him. 

"Harry, we don't mind." Harry heard Liam call from behind him. 

"He's right, Harry. We don't care if you prefer dick, y'know. Everyone has their thing," Zayn agreed. 

"Zayn! Could you at least be a bit more subtle?" Liam scolded the other boy and a slap sounded throughout the room seconds later.

"Ow! Liam! That hurt you twat!"

Harry chuckled wetly into Louis' shoulder, coughing slightly.

"I want to go home, Louis." He mumbled after a minute. 

"Yeah? Sure, babe. Want me to carry you to the car or d'you wanna walk?" Louis replied, his voice muffled because he had Harry's sweater in his mouth. 

"Carry, please."

"Alright then, love, jump up."

Harry did as he was asked and jumped, wrapping his long legs around Louis' waist. He felt Louis' hands grip him by underneath his thighs and then they were moving forwards, out of the room.

"Come on, lads. We're going home now. I want to watch a movie with Harry to cheer him up. " Louis announced over Harry's shoulder as he walked.

"'Kay, we'll come too yeah?" Niall replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure Harry would appreciate that." Louis answered. Harry grunted in agreement and nuzzled his face into Louis' shoulder, yawning a little. 

"I'm also pretty sure that Harry'd like a little nap, too." Louis said cheekily. 

"Shut up." Harry murmured against Louis, feigning anger. 

But really, he was the happiest man alive because he couldn't ask for better friends. 

-

"No, Niall, we are not going to watch 'This Is The End'. Pick something nicer than that." Louis told Niall for what Harry assumed to be the fourth time. 

"Fine then." Niall grumbled. 

"Why don't we just ask Harry what he wants to watch?" Liam suggested. "Harry, what do you want to watch."

Harry groaned. "This makes me sound incredibly gay, honestly, I have no idea how you didn't notice before, but I wouldn't mind watching 'Love Actually'." 

Niall chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. That really does make you sound gay. I don't know how none of us noticed it before."

Harry rolled his eyes at the Irish lad. 

"Does anyone mind watching 'Love Actually'?" Liam asked. Everyone shook their heads. 

"No mate, we're cool if Harry wants to watch it." Zayn said. 

Liam nodded his head. "Right, 'Love Actually' it is." He announced and put in the disc. 

"Louis, could you turn off the lights and pass me the popcorn please?" Zayn asked Louis sweetly. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Of course, princess. Anything else you'd like?"

Zayn smirked and watched as Louis got up to turn of the lights, muttering a small 'Thank you' when he was passed the popcorn. 

"S'alright now shut up Princess Zayn and Liam, press play so we can watch the god damn film." Louis replied. 

Liam saluted, pressed play and sat on the sofa next to Zayn, who was sat beside Louis, who was sat beside Harry, who was sat beside Niall. Luckily, Louis and Harry's sofa was bigger than the one in the interview. 

Halfway through the film, Harry felt an arm snake around his body and he was pulled closer to Louis' body. 

"Hi." Louis whispered. 

Harry smiled and leaned closer to Louis just as Niall farted -cue shouting. 

"Fucking hell Niall!"

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Shit, you stink, dude!" 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Niall laughed. 

"Well we're glad that you're finding this funny." Zayn muttered moodily, shoving a pillow over his face. "Fuck, how can you smell so much?"

Niall only laughed in response. 

After a while, the smell died down and the movie finished. Harry was almost asleep with his head on Louis' chest. 

"Right, we'll be off then, Lou." Niall said quietly, not wanting to disturb Harry. 

"Good, and don't you dare come back into this house and fart ever again. I'll murder you." Louis threatened. 

"Alright, night, Harry, Louis!" 

Harry heard the front door close a few seconds later and felt Louis' hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you want me to carry you up to bed Hazza?" Louis whispered. 

"Yes please." Harry mumbled back.

Louis' arms curled underneath him and then he was being lifted into the air. 

"Christ, Haz. You get well heavy when you're tired." Louis said but carried him to his bedroom anyway. "Wanna cuddle tonight?"

Harry grunted, too tired to form words. 

"Alright then. We'll go into my bedroom." Louis chuckled. 

Harry heard a door being opened, footsteps on wooden floorboards and then he was being lowered on to the fluffy mess that Louis called his bed. 

"Gonna take your jeans and shirt of, Haz. Don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Louis fumbled with the button on Harry's jeans for a moment and let out a little, 'aha' when he managed to unbutton them. He unzipped the jeans and pulled them off of Harry's legs, which was difficult because the jeans were like a second skin on Harry. 

He then proceeded to pull off Harry's sweater, gasping when he saw the purple bruises Will had left on Harry's biceps. 

"Fucking prick." He muttered and threw Harry's sweater on the floor. 

He quickly undressed himself before getting under the duvet. 

"Night, Harry. Love you." Louis said and pulled Harry close against his chest.

"Love you too Lou." Harry mumbled. 

Louis ignored the flutter in his stomach when Harry said it back - Harry was his best mate for fucks sake - and closed his eyes, chasing the friend called 'Sleep'.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry cries and Jennifer Lawrence may be better than Channing Tatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I think that I'm doing pretty good by updating this the day after I started it. I've never done that before. In fact, I've never finished a Fic before so let's hope this one will be finished!

The smell of bacon and laughter drifted upwards in the house and Harry wakes abruptly, shooting straight up into a sitting position. 

"Shit." He muttered - apparently, sitting up too fast wasn't a good idea. 

He rubbed at his eyes with clenched fists and stretched his hands above his head, which Louis said made him look like a cat. And after looking in the mirror at himself when he did it, Harry agreed. 

Harry took a glance around the room and noticed it was empty, bar himself. Louis had obviously already gotten up. 

Harry pushed the covers off of him and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and searched through the pile of clothes on Louis' bedroom floor, slipping on a pair of Louis' tack suit bottoms. 

Another laugh that Harry could only determine as Niall's sounded throughout the house and he walked out of the bedroom, scratching his belly as he went.

As he made his way down the stairs, he caught a few snippets of the conversation taking place downstairs. 

"...Like Channing Tatum!"

"No, don't say that! My heart belongs to Jennifer Lawrence."

"Jennifer lawrence? You only like her because she's blonde and fit."

"Maybe, but she's still a great actor."

Harry chuckled quietly to himself and wandered into the kitchen, four heads turning to face him. 

"Ah, Harry!" Niall exclaimed. "Just the guy we need!"

"Good morning Niall." Harry grunted, amused. 

"What's your opinion on Channing Tatum?"

Whatever Harry expected wasn't that.

Harry looked at the other boys, who raised their eyebrows at him as if to say, 'Well, come on then, say it'. 

"Well, he's hot. Like, really fucking hot." Harry admitted with a dopey grin, which Zayn returned. 

"Hah! See Zayn, Harry agrees with me!" Niall shouted. 

"Actually, all he said was that the guy's hot." Zayn corrected and turned to Harry. "Harry, compare Channing Tatum to Jennifer Lawrence."

"Jennifer Lawrence, she's a bloody great actress, would die to meet her. But then again, Channing's really fit and I wouldn't mind having a go on that." Harry's cheeks colored slightly but he smiled cheekily anyway. 

Boy was he glad that the lads knew he was gay. 

"Didn't need to know that much Harry." A blushing Liam coughed out as Louis came over to high-five him. 

"But Harry-"

"Niall, you'll have to excuse me for a second because I came down for bacon and I want some before we talk any more." Harry interrupted a pouting Niall. 

The boys continued arguing about crap and Louis came over to where Harry was getting himself some bacon and toast.

Harry looked over and sent a smile to Louis. 

"Mornin' Lou." Harry said. 

"Morning, Harry." Louis replied with a smile, following Harry as he went over to the table. 

"I was just about to wake you up in a few minutes." Louis said as he sat opposite Harry. 

"You were?" Harry asked around a mouthful of toast. 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, you've got two hours until you have to go to that meeting with Will."

Harry groaned and munched on his toast grumpily. "Do I have to? I mean, it's not like what I said in that god damned interview had anything thing to do with me sucking dick, was it?"

"No, it wasn't but Will's a twat and you know you have to go." Louis replied not unkindly. 

"I'll go but only because I don't want to get into deeper shit." Harry told him reluctantly because he knew Louis would find a way to make him go no matter what. 

"Good boy. Now hurry up and eat, you still need to get ready you curly haired monster."

-

Harry walked into the building he hated so much with long strides, hands shoved into the pockets of his skinny jeans and a green beanie thrown over his unruly hair. 

He walked up to the receptionist and smiled politely before saying, "Hi, I have a meeting scheduled?"

The woman smiled back and looked at her notebook on the desk. "Ah yes, take a seat and I'll be with you in one moment, Mr Styles." She told him after a few beats of silence. 

Harry nodded and sat down on the less than comfortable seats that were supplied in the waiting area. 

So many thoughts were rushing through his head and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous.

He knew he was in for a bollocking - Will's reaction after the interview yesterday said that much. It didn't make things any easier, though, knowing just how much he'd cocked up. 

There'd been so many meetings between him and management because they thought his 'gay' was showing too much for their liking that Harry had lost count.

He'd been wondering why his preferences mattered so much - they never usually did when it came to albums and interviews. It seemed as if the moment his sexuality was brought up, everyone had to make a fuss and tell him to 'act more straight'. Whenever he was acting 'too gay', rumors were sent out that he'd slept with yet another girl and he'd be forced to go out clubbing. None of it was fair. 

"Mr Styles?"

Harry looked up and smiled weakly at the receptionist. 

"They're ready for you. If you'd follow me please." She turned on her heel and went down a corridor, Harry trailing after her. 

He'd been down this corridor so many times now that he didn't need anyone to direct him to the office but obviously she found it to be necessary. 

"In here, sir." She held open the door with a smile.

"Please, miss, call me Harry." He told her not unkindly and went into the room. 

The door shut behind him with a soft 'click', leaving him alone in a room full of evil people. 

"Good morning, Mr Styles." Will greeted Harry. It isn't that good a morning, Harry thought. "Please, take a seat. This might take a while and we don't want your legs to start hurting now, do we?"

The taller lad was sure the guy was taking the piss with that comment but he nodded his head (pointedly ignoring the mockery) and sat down on a much comfier chair than the one previously. 

And, bonus, this one actually had armrests. 

"As you know why you're here, we'll get straight to the point." Will told him formally. 

A woman to his left cleared her throat and looked down at the papers in front of her. 

"As of the 26th of January, 2015, precisely two weeks ago, Harry Styles, member of One Direction signed a contract in the right state of mind, declaring that his band's PR Management team shall make the final decisions on everything to do with his sexuality - or else he and his fellow band members should be dropped from the contract signed in August 2010.

On the 8th of February, 2015, Harry Styles, member of One Direction, went against the contract by hinting in a live interview that the PR Management team were 'stopping him from saying and doing what he wanted'. Therefore going against the contract he'd signed previously which clearly stated that he was to say nothing about the entire ordeal. 

"After careful over night consideration, the head of PR has decided to take action immediately and stop any rumors created by fans going around. Until later notice, Harry Edward Styles should be known as 'taken and in a relationship' to the public. This plan should stop Paparazzi and fans jumping to the conclusion that Mr Styles is not allowed to say the things he wants to say. "

Harry sat still, eyes wide and he felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. 

"Any questions, Mr Styles?" Will asked, not looking up from the paper he was writing on. 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. 

"W-What do you mean by 'taken and in a relationship to the public'?" He asked shakily. 

Will looked up from his work but only to grab the mug beside him before looking back down again.

"It means that you're going to 'fake date' a girl, Mr Styles. The contract you signed previously handed over the power of making decisions to do with your sexuality over to us and we saw it to be fit that you should fake date for a certain amount of time to stop anyone jumping to conclusions." Will told him.

"I don't see how that's going to help stop rumours." Harry snorted as waves of anger surged through his body, shock and confusion quickly being replaced by fury.

"It will, Mr Styles. You have no reason to doubt us." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Would you be so kind as to tell me who I'm going to be 'dating'?"

"We haven't decided that yet, I'm afraid." The other woman on Will's right smiled sympathetically. Harry didn't even care that she was being nice."Of course, you'll have some decision in who you'll be dating but it's certain that you are going to date a female."

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the people in front of him.

"Why can't I just come out to the public?" Harry asked. "I'm supposed to be myself and show others that it's okay to be yourself. I'm a role model to so many people, what happens when years later they find out that I was lying to them the whole time? I'm not setting a good example."

Will laughed. "Being gay doesn't make you a good role model, Styles. We need to let the girls who adore you think that they have a shot with you, think that someday, they'll marry you."

"And what, just let all of the male fans think that they won't ever date us?" Harry asked incredulously. "How unfair is that?"

"It'd be unfair to let millions of children think that it's okay to be gay! It's not okay, Mr Styles, you of all people need to know that and you need to work with us to make people think you're straight. It's. Not. Okay. To. Be. Gay." Will slammed his hands on the desk, making his mug shake dangerously. 

Harry didn't know how to respond so he just opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, most likely looking like an idiot. 

"Now that you've stopped trying to change our minds." Will narrowed his eyes at Harry. "We can finally discuss how this is going to work. If you please, Julie."

 

"Yes sir. Mr Styles, you'll have some choice in who you're going to date but..."

Harry drowned the woman's whiny voice out. How could someone be so harsh?

He didn't choose to be gay but that's part of who he is and he can't do anything to change that. 

He averted his gaze to his lap and let Will's words repeat over and over again in his head. 

It's not okay to be gay, Harry. 

You of all people need to know that. 

...Unfair to let millions of children..

..Think that it's okay to be gay.. 

It's not okay to be gay.

Not okay to be gay. 

Not okay.

"Mr Styles?" A voice asked timidly and a hand shook his shoulder gently. 

Harry jumped and looked at the receptionist who was back with him. He looked around the room, noticing that his management team had left and that he was the only one in the room, bar the receptionist. 

"You can go now Mr Styles, you've been sat here for ten minutes. The meeting's finished." She gave him an odd look and walked out of the room. 

Harry shook his head and stood up, walking like a zombie out of the building, driving as if in auto-pilot back to his house. 

How does someone think straight after being told that their preferences are wrong? Pun not intended. 

The drive home flashed by quickly and in no time at all, Harry was parking the car and opening the door to his and Louis' shared home. 

"Harry? Is that you?" Louis called out as Harry walked through the front door in a slight daze.

 

Harry watched as Louis ran up to him and pulled him into a hug that he didn't return immediately.

"That was one heck of a meeting, mate, you were gone for 3 hours! 3 hours! What did they even have to say that could take that long to discuss, huh?" Louis asked. Harry didn't answer, just sniffed a little and wrapped his arms around Louis' torso.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Harry's sniffing increased and Louis' broke the silence. 

"Harry are you crying?" Louis asked suddenly. 

"No." Harry croaked unconvincingly. Louis pulled out of the hug and held his best mate at arms length. 

"Yes you are, don't lie to me Harry. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid." Harry wiped at his eyes furiously and marched into the living room without taking his shoes off.

He slumped down onto the sofa and grabbed the Tv remote.

"Harry, you can tell me anything and you know I won't judge you, yeah?" Louis sat down on the other end of the sofa and watched as Harry flicked through the Tv channels. 

"I know, Lou." Was all Harry said. 

Louis let out a sigh that Harry definitely heard but the older boy didn't press the subject. Harry was thankful for that. 

"What do you want to watch, Louis?" He asked, looking over to his friend. 

"I don't mind mate, honestly." Louis replied.

"Keeping Up With The Kardashian's?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"Sure, go ahead." Louis said with a fond grin. 

Harry did a Little cheer, all anger forgotten, and put on his all time favorite reality Tv show, smiling happily as the sound of American accents filled his ears. 

-

Later that night, when Harry was laid in bed scrolling through his Twitter, he stumbled across a particularly lovely tweet:

@TacoBellHarry 'Nothing can make us fans love you any less, we'll always love you no matter what you say'

He retweeted it and followed the fan, hoping that she'd smile big and wide when she saw what he'd done. 

He placed his phone on the bedside table, turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over himself, closing his eyes with a happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I haven't edited this properly yet but I'll get round to it soon so if you spot any mistakes, let me know and I'll edit them out!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you liked this. THANKYOU FOR READING:) x
> 
> **EDITED NOTE*
> 
> I've edited this now so everything that was incorrect or needed to be fixed is all done:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not rushing things, everything will slowed down in the next chapter. 
> 
> just to clear things up: 
> 
> The cuddling in this chapter between Harry and Louis is what they always do, it doesn't mean anything unless I say. Completely friendly. 
> 
> I might add a bit of Niam in here, I don't know. If you want me to add Niam, tell me in the comments or something:) 
> 
> Right, thanks again for reading, don't forget to comment/leave kudos!:) x
> 
> P.s - If you have any complaints or want to correct me or you think this needs more editing, tell me.


End file.
